La fractura
by calemoon
Summary: ¿Pero qué diablos estaban haciendo? .... Tío ... te juro que no fue intencional ... fue un accidente ... yo no quería lastimarla ni romperle la ...


**Nota: Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen ... y este fic esta basado en un chiste que una vez lei y me hizo estallar en carcajadas =)**

**Nota 2: Fue un regalo que le hice a Neal en un cumplea;os ... pobrecito ... tambien tiene su corazoncito =P**

**LA FRACTURA**

**Por Scarleth**

-¿Qué rayos pasó Neal?

-Tío de verdad fue un accidente.

No sabía si golpearlo o atender a Candy. La chica sangraba profusamente de la barbilla pero sonreía ¿divertida?

Tan sólo hacía unos minutos jugaban acaloradamente con los chicos del Hogar junto con Archie y Neal que después de unos años de convivir habían caído en la cuenta de que ninguno era lo que el otro pensaba y con ambos ahora en lugares claves dentro del consorcio Andrew se había estrechado la relación tanto laboral como familiar.

Eliza seguía con sus ínfulas de grandeza y se había distanciado de su hermano al constatar que la hospiciana y Archie lo habían influenciado para mal haciéndolo participar en la vida del orfanato y obras altruistas. Si a esto le sumaba el apoyo incondicional del guapísimo patriarca … su hermano estaba irremediablemente perdido y condenado.

Neal seguía sosteniendo su pañuelo sobre la barbilla de la chica para contener la hemorragia mientras subían al automóvil y se dirigían a toda prisa al hospital.

-Discúlpame Candy – le decía el muchacho con rostro contraído y los ojos dilatados.

Para nadie era un secreto que Neal seguía enamorado de la pecosa y que ella después de algunos años si bien no definía aún el sentimiento como amor, se sentía fuertemente atraída por quien fuera el niño mimado de Sarah Leagan. Algunas salidas por las tardes, los fines de semana y una singular camaradería hacían que Albert y el resto de los mortales notaran que entre ellos dos había algo más que el lazo "familiar"

La manos de Neal temblaban y estaban sudorosas por los nervios de ver a la joven que adoraba herida por su culpa. Ciertamente no fue intencional y el que la pelota de baseball bateada por él se estrellara justamente en la chica había sido una espantosa y desdichada puntería.

-Neal, tranquilo ¿si? – le dijo Archie desde el asiento del copiloto mientras Albert no dejaba de rumiar sobre la irresponsabilidad de sus sobrinos y la fortuna de que no hubieran lastimado a un pequeño también.

Candy con su mano sostenía la otra mano de Neal para darle a entender sin poder hablar que todo estaba bien, que había sido sólo eso: un accidente.

Llegaron al hospital e ingresaron a la enfermera a revisión. Unas cuantas puntadas y estar sin hablar, sería la prueba a la que se sometería por unos cuantos días. De ahí en fuera, no había ningún peligro.

-Candy – habló tímidamente Neal cuando entraron a verla.

-No te sientas culpable Neal, ya era hora que alguien pudiera callarle la boca por más de 5 minutos.

A pesar de todo no pudieron evitar reir un poco los tres hombres presentes, mientras los ojos de la muchacha se dirigían directamente a su elegante primo a manera de advertencia.

-_Sólo deja que salga de esta Archibald_ – pensaba la chica – _sólo deja que salga …_

_**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**_

-Estimados familiares, es un enorme placer tenerlos a todos participando este día de la alegría que nos embarga. Realmente nos consideramos afortunados al saber que esta pareja que todos sabemos se adora, hayan por fin culminado su más grande sueño al poderse llamar ahora marido y mujer.

Los aplausos sonaron en el salón mientras el patriarca de los Andrew se disponía a continuar.

-Neal y Candy que nos han invitado a participar de su felicidad y su amor me han dado autorización para platicarles algo. Hoy hace tres años en un juego de baseball el gallardo novio le rompió la barbilla por un desafortunado accidente a mi hija y ese es el motivo principal por el que están hoy aquí.

La gente y la familia voltearon a verse un poco extrañados por la última frase. Neal y Candy sonrieron y Albert al verlos les hizo un guiño y continuó.

-En la familia Andrew tenemos una tradición. El que rompe algo … lo tiene que pagar o _comprar_.

Todos rieron ante el comentario y más Neal, quien con suma delicadeza se acercó al oído de su esposa para susurrarle.

-Tanto tiempo perdido mi amor. De haberlo sabido, te habría invitado a jugar baseball muchísimo tiempo antes.

-Y yo habría aceptado encantada.

Un beso en sus labios y la sonrisa juguetona de ella fue el mejor regalo que le hizo en ese momento. La fiesta que él más había deseado en su vida y que ahora tenía la fortuna de vivir y gozar junto a la mujer que amaba desde que era un adolescente y a la que prometía amar hasta su último aliento de vida.

¿Jugar baseball nuevamente? No, una vez era más que suficiente.

**FIN**

Holaxxxxxx! gracias a los que se aventuraron a leer este fic aunque no es de mi principe Albert!

Ahora dejenme les platico por que se me ocurrio escribir tambien sobre Neal: En una ocasion hace algunos a;os Rae tuvo la idea de hacer un Multific sobre Neal llamado Amor Escondido ... y pues yo participe con 2 capitulos de este fic y fue ... SENSACIONAL! de verdad me encanto de principio a fin y bueno ... de ahi rompi la barrera y pude ver a Neal como pareja de Candy (no siempre verdad!) pero bueno ... el resultado realmente me gusto y por eso tambien tome el riesgo de hace este chirrisfic.

Gracias y un beso a los que tambien tomaron el _riesgo_ y se dieron la oportunidad de leer esta ocurrencia!

Me encantaria saber su opinion asi que reviews son bienvenidos!

Un beso albertfan de

Scarleth Andrew =P


End file.
